narnian love
by dino1995
Summary: Aslan has told Peter that he may never return to narnia again, But is he telling the truth? At Peter's Old friend, Professor Kirk's house, peter meets a girl named melina, who takes Peter on a adventure away from the real world.
1. Chapter 1

*i dont own any of these charaters except melina.

ummm.. hi this is my first fan fic soo... tell me what you think*

Chapter one

"Ah, peter. It's wonderful to see you again" professor Kirk greeted as Peter Pevensies walked into the small cottage that the professor now lived in.

"Thank you for letting me study here sir" professor Kirk use to live in an enormous house, but recently he was forced to move out and went to live in a cottage by the sea. The professor didn't mind though, he'd always wanted to live by the sea.

Peter studied the professor, he seemed older. His white hair seemed to have thinned and seemed to be falling out. He also was now walking with a walking stick and couldn't bend his right leg without help. In fact, if it wasn't for the wild smile always on the professor's face then he would have looked too old to take care of himself.

"Is he here yet dear?" peter shivered at the sound of the voice. Mrs Macready came into view. She looked different as well, she was plumb and her cheeks were now rosy red. She actually looked like she was nice, "peter! How nice to see you dear"

"You to ma'am" peter lied. Peter could not believe that the professor actually agreed to marry Mrs Macready.

Macready showed peter around the house. Although it was small, it was quite remarkable; there were two bedrooms, a lounge and a kitchen. All of the furniture seemed new and modern compared with the professor's old house which only had antiques. When Macready showed peter the room he'd be staying in a large smile took over his face. There was a small bed, a desk, standing in the corner of the room, was the wardrobe. It was clearly much too large for the room but the professor couldn't afford to give it away. It was this wardrobe that Peter and his family had once had an adventure to another world called Narnia. In Narnia, peter and his brother and sisters were kings and queens of all of the magical creatures that lived there; the fawns, the centaurs, the dryads, the dwarfs and all of the talking animals and many more. The second time that the Pevensies entered Narnia; they met a Telmarine prince named Caspian. When it was time to leave, Aslan, the king of beasts, the son of the emperor over the sea, and a god like figure to the Narnians, told both peter and Susan, Peter's sister, that they would not be able to enter Narnia again.

Peter didn't know how long he had been staring at the wardrobe when the professor entered the room. "You miss it don't you?" peter was startled. He nodded and the professor sat down on the bed, with peters help.

"I miss it as well but I don't believe I will ever be able to enter again."

"well as least there is a chance that you will go there again, sir" the professor look up at peter both curious and amazed by the fact that peter thought there was a chance." Aslan told me himself that neither Susan nor I would ever enter again." The professor sighed,

"Aslan sometimes changes his mind" at this peter smiled. He would love to go back to Narnia, he missed it so much.

With that note the professor stood up, with some trouble, and walked out of the room.

***

Peter stared into the book but didn't actually read it. His mind was somewhere else. This was his 4th day at the professor's house, his studying was going great, but his endless attempts to get to Narnia through the wardrobe were defiantly failing. He couldn't help trying to get back every chance he got, though he knew he was going to fail.

"Peter, could you come here please?" the Macready called. Peter sighed shutting his book, and walking out of the room. In the lounge the professor and Macready sat on a light green couch opposite to another couch with someone sitting on it. Peter walked over and sat next to the person without looking at them.

"Peter, this Melina, Melina this peter." Peter looked at the girl. She was beautiful. She had Caucasian skin and dark brown hair. Her eyes were a shade of deep green, and to peter they were extremely familiar.

"Hello" a soft musical voice escaped her lips. Peter smiled, still gazing into Melina's familiar eyes.

"Hi" he finally said. Macready cleared her throat and that broke their stare.

"Melina is one the professor's old friend's daughter." Peter noticed the professor wink at Melina, and she giggled.

"I thought she could help you study, she is around your age and she is very smart" the professor said still with his crazy smile on his face.

"Only if she wants to?" Peter asked.

"Sure" she said. Peter couldn't help but love her musical voice.

Peter led her towards his bedroom. She sat down on the corner of his bed as he sat on the chair next to the desk.

"What a beautiful wardrobe" she examined the wardrobe. She opened the door and saw it full of fur coats. "Are these yours?" Peter laughed

"They are the professors actually. So how does your father know the professor?" Peter asked interested. Melina shut the door of the wardrobe and returned to the bed.

"Um, my father met the professor once when the professor was much younger, they weren't exactly friends but they did like each other." She smiled.

"So your father is still letting you come to see the professor? Even though he only met the professor once?" Melina nodded.

"My father knew the professor more then the professor knew himself."

"How is that possible?" Peter asked still smiling.

"I'm not sure, it's my father." She laughed, and Peter let the conversation drop.

Melina walked over to the desk where Peter was studying, she was very close to Peter and he started finding it hard to breathe. "Are you ok?" she asked, when she noticed Peter's breathing. He quickly tried to hide it.

"Yea I am fine." He looked at his book.

"I suppose that my father is right, you are very nice." Peter looked into Melina's eyes again.

"Your father knows me?" she nodded. "Really? What's his name?"

"It's a secret" she laughed.

*lol i know this is kind of sucky but yea haha*


	2. Chapter 2

Melina came over almost everyday to help Peter. She was very smart, and funny, and beautiful and she was really nice. Peter really liked Melina, more then a friend.

On Peter's 13th day at the cottage, it began to rain and later started to hail. Melina was over that day and was stuck at the house and had to stay the night.

As Peter's room was the only guest room in the cottage, Peter offered it to Melina, but she declined politely saying that she would prefer not to kick Peter out of his room. Of course, Mrs Macready could not stand for Melina to sleep on the couch, so she put a spare mattress in the room. Peter insisted for himself to sleep on the mattress. After a while, Melina agreed. When it was time for bed, Peter and Melina went into their cramped room. Again Peter had to convince Melina to let him sleep on the mattress on the floor.

Mrs Macready came in again and turned off the lights.

"So, how does your father know me again?" Peter asked, as soon as he could no longer hear Macready.

Melina laughed "I told you! It's a secret" she whispered to him.

Peter chuckled, "well, will you give me a clue?" Melina thought for a moment.

"He isn't like normal people" she said slowly.

"That's not a very good clue…" Peter chuckled again

"Ok, um, you have met him twice"

"Can I please have a good clue?" Peter asked. Melina hit Peter with her pillow playfully.

"These are good clues" they both laughed, a little bit louder then they expected. They heard Macready's footsteps and quickly pretended to be asleep.

She peered though the door, seeing that they looked asleep, she returned to her room. Melina and Peter laughed again making sure that they were a lot quieter this time.

"What's his name?" Peter asked. Melina sighed,

"I'm not going to tell you" she yawned, "good night Peter." And then she fell asleep.

Soon afterwards peter drifted off. He was in Narnia again, within a forest. Around him he heard beautiful music. A sweet, musical giggle turned Peter's attention around. Melina was dancing around the trees, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a long white dress, with no shoes. She continued to dance, and then she went to Peter and slowed. She walked slowly towards him, with wonder on her face. Her hand reached out to touch Peter's face. Then Peter woke up.

He heard a slow creak of a door. He turned to the wardrobe and was just in time to see Melina's foot come out.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Melina froze.

"Um, I… I… I was cold. I was getting a coat" she said. She didn't sound very convincing.

"You're not a very good liar" Peter informed her.

"I normally am, just not around you."

"Then what were you actually doing in the wardrobe?" Peter asked. Melina stayed quiet for a moment.

"It… it reminded me of my mother." Peter was confused.

"Sitting in a wardrobe reminds you of your mother?" he asked.

"No, the coats do. My mother use to wear them all of the time."

"Use to?" Peter asked. Melina stayed quiet again.

"My mother died when I was 5." Melina sniffled. Peter got up.

"I'm so sorry" he felt terrible for bringing it up. He rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. When he felt a warm drop of water fall on his arm, he knew he needed to comfort her more. He took a step closer to her and lightly wrapped his arm around her. At first Melina froze, not expecting this but then she relaxed and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

When Melina stoped sniffling, Peter knew it was time to let her go, even though he didn't want to. Melina returned to her bed, peter watched her walk before lying back down on his own.

"Peter?" Melina asked though the darkness.

"Hmmm?"

"You're a really great friend. Thank you" then she turned over on her bed and went to sleep. That's when it dawned on Peter, that's all they would be. Friends. Even if Melina did like him, at the end of the summer, Peter would have to leave. And he didn't know when or if he would be coming back.

***

In the morning, Melina left early before Peter was awake. Whilst he was having breakfast the professor turned to him.

"Peter, my boy, you have been studying very hard with Melina"

This was more or less true. Peter and Melina did get through a lot of study when she was over but Peter never really paid attention on the work. He was always focused on Melina; it was hard not to be.

"Anyway," the professor continued, "I thought that tonight you could take a break from all your study and come with me and my wife to the new swing club in town?"

This did not at all seem appealing to Peter. He liked swing, but he didn't like the idea of being out in public with the Macready. Plus, he truly didn't want to see her dance.

"I'm not sure…" Peter played with his porridge.

"Well, Melina is going to be there…" Peter looked up to see the crazy smile that the professor always had when he had figured out something. "I know you like her" the professor whispered so Mrs. Macready couldn't hear them. "I see the way you look at her" he said, still with his crazed smile on his face.

Peter looked away. "I don't know what you are talking about"

The professor laughed. "She likes you as well…" this caught peter's attention.

"It doesn't matter anyway, at the end of the summer I'm leaving here and going back to school." There was no point in trying to hide the truth from the professor because he would always find out the truth.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?! Everything matters, my boy. And anyway, you never know, Melina could end up going to St. Finbars."

"As in the school Susan and Lucy go to?" Peter asked. The professor nodded. "Why would she go there anyway? She lives here. St. Finbars is miles away."

The professor gave out a small laugh. "She does not live here. She is merely visiting, just like you, Peter." Peter smiled. "Did she not tell you that?" the professor asked.

Peter shook his head. "Where does she live?" The professor's crazed smile left his face.

"Nowhere and everywhere at the moment, but her father wants me to help Melina choose a good school for her. So I might lead her in the direction of St. Finbars, if you would like?" the crazed smile returned to his face.

"Why does her father not choose her school himself?" Peter asked. The professor sat up straight.

"Melina's father is a very busy man and he wouldn't be able to come and see the schools that Melina would be able to attend." Peter sighed.

"I think everyone is mistaken, I don't think that I have met Melina's father. He seems like a very busy man and I don't know many busy men."

The professor laughed, "Trust me. You do know him."

Then Mrs. Macready walked in to the room "Dear have you asked peter if he would like to come to the swing club tonight?" the professor nodded.

"We are just waiting on a decision." The professor looked expectantly at peter.

"yes, I will come."


	3. Chapter 3

It took longer then usual for Peter to get ready that night. He was making sure he looked really good for Melina, something Peter had never done for a girl before. In the end, the Macready had to push him out of the bathroom and into the car.

The club wasn't that far from the house, about 20 minutes or so. When they reached it, it was completely full of people. The lights shone every where. It was so bright, so pretty. Inside was amazing too. There was a big, wooden dance floor where many couples were dancing, beside that was a stage where a big orchestra was playing. Around the edges of the dance floor, many tables were set up. The Professor went and asked a waiter for a table. The tables were black with a red lantern in the middle. Melina wasn't there yet. Peter sat waiting; soon a waiter came and asked for the drink orders. While they waited for the drinks the professor and Macready went to go dancing. Peter then tried as hard as he could to get the image of the Macready dancing out of head. The drinks came and he thanked the waiter. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Melina.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." She said whilst she sat down.

"It's alright; the Professor and Mrs Macready are out dancing." Peter informed her.

"Eww" she whispered under her breath. Peter laughed. Then one of Peter's favourite songs came on.

"I love this song" Melina said before Peter could.

"No way, me too!" Peter exclaimed. Melina smiled,

"Come on" she held out her hand to Peter. He looked at it then at her. Slowly he grabbed it and she pulled him up. Then led him to the dance floor, and they began to dance. Melina was really good, but so was Peter.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" Melina asked whilst they were dancing.

"My little sister, Lucy. She always made practice with her." Also the times when Peter was a king of Narnia, but that was more of a formal type of dance rather then the swing type style they did in England.

The song finished and everyone clapped for the orchestra. The next song that played was slow. Peter held out his hand to see if Melina still felt like dancing. She smiled and held his hand. Peter spun her in til she was standing close to him, really close. They just stood there and swayed. It was nice. Melina closed her eyes and rested her head on peter's shoulder. Just then a group of tall muscular men walked into the club. They wore the strangest clothes for England. They wore chain mail, with an emblem on the front. It was a lion. Peter recognised it at once, it was the Narnian emblem.

"Melina, I will be back in a second" Peter said "I just need to talk to those men over there" Peter pointed to where the men where, but they weren't there anymore. They were walking up to Melina and Peter.

"Melina, we are here to take you back home" one of the men said to her.

"No! My father said I could stay here, so that's what I am doing."

"These are not instructions from your father, they're from someone much greater" the man said again.

"But the only person who is greater than my father is..." Melina stopped, and then broke off into a sprint, bringing Peter along with her. With all the chain mail, the men couldn't run fast enough to follow. Melina went to the closest car she could find and got in, Peter did the same.

"Who on earth were they?" he asked, as Melina started playing with the car's wires.

"Knights of Narnia, which I am sure you are well aware of?" The car burst to life and Melina pulled it out of the car park just as the men came through the door. She changed gear, and the car sped off.

"How do you know about Narnia?" Peter asked desperately.

"I live there" she said simply. Peter's eyes widened.

"You live there?" he repeated.

"I just said that" Melina said, as she pulled the car into dark alley. She got out of the car, and peter followed.

"So you live in Narnia?" peter asked.

"I feel as if we have been over this point" Melina said as she crossed the road to the edge of the cliff. Peter looked down. Jagged rocks were right below them, and crashing upon them were the fierce waves of the black ocean. Melina stepped over the safety bars.

"What on earth are you doing?" Peter asked grabbing Melina's arm.

"Come on" she encouraged and started climbing down the damp cliff. Peter didn't know what else to do but follow. He climbed down after her.

About 10 metres from the top of the cliff, there was a small entrance to a cave. Melina climbed in, as did peter. Once inside the small entry the cave expanded to a quite a large room. Inside were a bed, a wardrobe, and a small fire place.

"What is this place?" peter asked. Melina sat down on the bed.

"This is home, for the time being." Peter stared at her.

"You live in a cave?" he asked

"Yes. It is rather comfortable."

"But before you lived in this cave, you lived in Narnia?" Peter asked.

"Seriously, how many times do we have to go through this? I, Melina, used to live in Narnia."

"And why were those men there tonight?" Peter asked curiously.

"They want to take me back home."

"Why? And who is the person greater than your father?" peter asked.

"My grandfather is the only person greater than my father, and he doesn't like Narnians being with humans. He thinks I shouldn't go to school here and wants me to come back home" Melina said staring at the ground.

"Well, for one, why would you want to go to school here, Narnia is so much cooler? And-" Melina cut peter off.

"Narnia isn't cool, here is so much nicer."

"And two," peter continued, "Obviously your grandfather isn't the only person greater than your father because there is always Aslan."

Melina looked at peter.

"Just one small thing, my father is Aslan."


	4. Chapter 4

"ASLAN?" Peter exclaimed. "How is your father Aslan? I mean he is a lion and you are a…."

"…Witch. My mother was one too. Got the looks from her as well." She laughed at her own joke.

There was a loud screeching noise above them; the knights must have found the car. Peter could hear one of them calling to another, "I think they've climbed down the cliff."

The other replied,

"Why on earth would they? And how to do you know?"

"Their foot prints are here" the first replied. Peter looked at Melina. She grabbed his hand and ran further into the cave. It got darker and darker as they ran further and further into the cave. Suddenly there was a light at the end of the cave, it came from a door. Melina stoped.

"That wasn't there before" she said taking a few curious steps forward, still pulling Peter along with her. Peter squinted to see what was inside the door. Then he saw it. Green trees flooded the place. It seemed to be everywhere. Then Peter saw the lamp post. The Lamp Post that was the first thing that greeted Peter in the land of Narnia. Peter began to run then. He pulled Melina to the door. As he ran closer it seemed as if it were shrinking. Melina, realising where the door would take them, began to run as well. They ran through the door just in time before it shrunk into nothing.

Peter looked around. Lying on the ground was Melina. Peter helped her up. She was holding her head like she had a massive head ache. She tried to take a few steps forward but collapsed. Peter ran to help her up again. Peter heard a low growling, he looked around. Standing at the edge of the forest was Aslan. He stared at Peter with a look that seemed should never of been on his face. A look of anger. A look of danger. A look of death.

"Step away from her" he said to Peter in a low growl. Peter placed Melina down carefully on the ground and stepped back. Suddenly Aslan's face changed from resent to worry. He quickly went to his daughter, lying on the ground in pain. He bent down to her ear and blew every so gently. Melina's face went blank. She no longer looked in pain. She looked at her father, and smiled, then passed out.

"Go home, Peter" Aslan said in a low growl again as he pick up Melina onto his back.

"But Aslan, Melina – "

"Melina is fine now. There is no need for you here" Aslan began to walk away, and then Melina stirred slightly.

"Peter? Peter?" she mumbled as though she was drunk. Aslan sighed.

"Follow" he said as he started to walk again.

They walked for hours in silence. Peter didn't dare talk to Aslan without being address as Aslan didn't seem to be himself. When they came into civilization again, Peter recognized the place at once. As he walked through the village, people began to stare at him, and some even bowed. Then they reached the castle. Cair Paravel. Peter remembered it all to well, as he and Aslan reached the door of the castle, they opened. Guards lined in front of Aslan and as he walked passed each one of them bowed. When Aslan reached the throne, he let Melina fall into the chair. She was still out and had stirred quite a few times in the way in, always saying Peter's name. A door to the left opened, out of it came the king. Caspian had been a dear friend of Peter and Peter was pleased to see him. Caspian didn't seem to notice him though, he bowed to Aslan.

"Where is your best doctor?" Aslan asked him. Caspian stood and called for the doctor. He then came soon after and examined Melina. He prescribed rest and then left. Aslan nodded to Caspian and two maids came into view and carried Melina to another room. Then Aslan left.

"Peter!" Caspian finally said giving Peter a hug, "Fabulous to see you again"

"What's wrong with Aslan?"

"It's not you don't worry, its Mel…" Peter looked at Caspian confused. "He's a bit of an over protective parent," Caspian explained.

A maid came into the room then and bowed. "Princess Melina has woken, your majesty, and she is asking for you and King Peter" Caspian nodded and the maid fled the room. Then Caspian led Peter to a large room. Inside the room were many windows, in which the maids were opening the curtains to. There was also a large bed, on it, was Melina and she was staring at Peter and Caspian.

"Hello" she said, smiling. Peter rushed over to her.

"What happened to you?" he asked her.

"When Melina passes through worlds," Caspian started, "She is overwhelmed by the new atmosphere. She finds it hard to adjust as easily as you and your family did."

"It's the part of me that's a witch," Melina said, "Sometime when a witch passes to a certain world they become weak and fragile, though because I am not all witch, this weakness can be averted… but then instead of just one world that I become fragile in, its every world."

"Well then how do you avert it?" Peter asked.

"It's an ancient skill," Caspian said, "one that Melina hasn't learnt yet."

"I have done it though, once, when I first came to your world, I don't know how I did it… but I did." Melina said smiling to herself.

There was a sudden knock on the door. A maid walked in.

"You're majesties," she bowed to them. "King Caspian, you're 3 o'clock appointment has arrived." She bowed and then left. Caspian turned to Peter and Melina; he bowed and then left the room.

As soon as he was gone Melina stood up.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked. Melina picked up some clothes,

"These seem like they are your size, put them on." She chucked them at peter.

"You should be lying down" peter continued.

"There is no time! We have to leave, there is no time!" she went behind a screen for a few minutes and then came out again in commoner clothes. Just before peter asked what she was doing wearing them, she shot him a look

"Hurry up and get changed!" she said urgently. Peter quickly pulled on the clothes. Like Melina, he was in commoners clothes. Melina then grabbed his hand and she went towards the door, an opened it a little to peer out. And then she shut the door quickly and quietly.

"Shit" she whispered to herself. She looked around the room, and suddenly sprang to the window pulling peter along. She opened it, and looked out. From behind her peter saw a drop of about 30 metres.

"We can't climb out there." Peter said. Melina looked at him and gave him a brief smile.

"Of course we can." Then she did. She climbed out of the window and onto a small ledge just under the window, only wide enough for Melina to put only half of her foot on it. Peter stood still.

"Come on!" Melina said through the window.

"This is crazy!" he said. "It's not safe! Please come in." Melina looked through the window at peter, they stared into each other eyes for a while until Melina finally said

"Trust me"

Peter started climbing though the window and could not believe what he was doing. Once out. He clung to the wall.

"What now?" he asked, he looked at Melina. She took his hand.

"Now… we jump."


	5. Chapter 5

*sorry this is a really short chapter, but there wasn't much content to put in it. I wrote it really quickly so sorry if there are any mistakes but if there are then please tell me. But there will be more chapters up soon :D please review *

They fell about 10 metres when Melina pulled Peter close to her and held him. She whispered into his ear.

"Hold on tight" and he did. When they were about 5 metres from the ground, they slowed down suddenly and then both touched the ground gently. Peter didn't let go straight away. Part was from shock and the other part was from being so close to Melina. He could feel her hair against his face, it smelt beautiful. Her skinwas so soft against his. He didn't want to let her go. When he did, she took his hand again. They ran from the castle until they were well into town. They blended in with the clothes they wore. Melina led Peter to a stall on the side of the road selling horses. There were three left.

"I would like all of them please." Melina said, the man at the stall looked shocked but got the horses ready.

"Why do we need three horses?" Peter asked.

"We don't, " Melina said simply. "We are only taking one."

"Then why are you buying all of them?"

"I don't like the horses being locked up"

The man at the stall came back then with all the horses.

"They will be 180 gold pieces" Melina leaned forward and looked deeply into the mans eyes,

"We have already paid" she said. The man's expression went blank and then he looked at them.

"Sorry, I'd forgotten you'd already paid." He handed the horses over.

"Thank you, "Melina smiled, "you're generosity will be rewarded." Peter and Melina led the three horses to the gates of the kingdom.

"Why did he think you'd already paid?" peter asked.

"I did a little bit of brainwashing, I did it to you before when we jumped from the window." Melina said plainly.

"Wait, you brainwashed me to climb out of a window and onto a ledge and then jump off it?"

"No, I only brainwashed you to jump." Melina smiled.

They got to the gates and passed through easily.

Once they were a fair way away. Melina turned to all three of the horses.

"I am princess Melina," she said to them, "Daughter of Aslan." Two of the horses stood still, but a white one bowed his head.

"Your majesty," he said. Melina let the other two horses go.

"Young horse," she said in a formal manner of speaking. Peter had never heard her speak like this, but he could tell that she was well practiced. "What is your name?"

The horse stayed with his head bowed

"My name is Viktor, your highness."

"Rise Viktor, "the horse did as she said. " Viktor, we must request for your help. We wish for you to travel with us. If you do, I will grant you your freedom." Melina said. Peter knew that if Viktor did reject Melina's offer she would free him anyway. But the horse bowed again.

"As you wish, you majesty." Viktor said.

"Also, from now on, we are equals. You mustn't refer to king peter or I as your majesty, your highness or anything else that is royal, is that understood?"

"Yes, your- Miss Melina." Viktor said standing tall.

"You may call me Melina, and him, peter." The trio set off. When Viktor was a little bit ahead of them Peter turned to and whispered to Melina

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Melina frowned. "To visit my grandfather."


End file.
